


ghostin

by mileven_captainswan



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Angst, Emotional, F/M, Hate, Hurt, Love, Mileven, Pain, Sad, Sad Story, Tears, ariana grande - Freeform, el pretends that she is okay, everything is sad, ghostin, mileven being sad, nothing really happy, this is basically about ari’s new song ghostin, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileven_captainswan/pseuds/mileven_captainswan
Summary: ”Though I wish he were here instead. Don’t want that living in your head. He just comes to visit me, when I’m dreaming every now and then.”El has a pretty good life. She has friends, family and a great boyfriend. She is in college and everything is pretty nice. Well minus the stress. But when she is in her bed. The true colors come shine.-Aka: AU of Mileven





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have another story about mileven cuz heh I love mileven. This story is inspired of Ariana Grande’s new song called ghostin. It’s about being in a relationship with someone, when you love someone else. The song is super sad and it made me cry so I thought of this storyline. Please listen to the song before you read the story to understand it better! I hope you enjoy it! :)

Another day. Another long day filled with work, exams and annoying classes. It’s been a tough week with a lot of sleepless nights. It’s almost too much for El to handle. She just wants to curl up in her bed with a special someone...

No El. Stop it. Don’t go there. It’s not-

”Alright, class ends in 10 minutes but seeing as you all have been so understanding today, I’m going to let you leave a little earlier.” Mrs Jenkins said as she glanced at the clock and back to her students who actually didn’t really care nor listened to the teacher.

Finally! Free at last!

El grabbed her books along with her bag and headed out of the classroom as soon as possible.

College wasn’t that bad to be honest. It was just this one specific class, english, that made El fall asleep as soon as she entered the classroom. Nonetheless now she was on her way home from class at around 4.30 PM. Before that, she had a plan to meet the party for their annual hang out thingy at a café.

The café wasn’t far from campus, it was about a 5 minute walk.

El loved the way the wind felt in her hair and the warm sun hitting the corners of her face. As she is walking she remembers the time when she and-

”ELLIE BELLIE!” shouted the one and only Maxine Mayfield, aka Madmax, from behind her that made El snap out of her thoughts and jump a little bit.

”Oh my god! Max! You can’t just creep up on me like that!” El said as her heart stopped pounding.

”Sorry El, you know how excited I am when I see my best friend.” Max said as she caught up El and now is walking beside her, making their way to the café.

”It’s okay. So how was class?” El asked. El really liked Max. She is one of her best friends and she loves her like a sister.

”You know, same old same old.” Max replied as they continued to walk.

They continued to talk until they reached up to the café where they found the boys.

Lucas, Dustin and Will were sitting at a table with what seems to be coffee and scones. They noticed the girls and were waving at them with big smiles on their faces.

”Hey guys!” Lucas, the dark colored boy said as he took a sip of his coffee.

”Hey nerds!” Max said. ”You do know that if you hang out with us, it makes you a nerd too right?” The boy with the curly hair said, aka Dustin.

”Did I complain though?” Max replied back.

”Point taken, hey why don’t you guys order something, yeah? Must have been a rough day.” Dustin said.

”Ugh, you have nooo idea.” The smaller boy, Will replied. ”I have like 5 exams this week and work on top of that. College is so nice!”

”So do I! I just want to slam my head against the wall as soon as I see my desk at home.” El replied.

”That sounds nice. Speaking of home, where is lover boy?” Lucas said as he glanced at El.

”He has classes till 5 and then he has work so he won’t be home until 8 or 9.” El said as she was taking off her jacket looking between the party.

”Ah I see, well what are you guys having?” Lucas replied with a small smile.

”Hm, I think I might take a croissant and a black coffee. How about you El?” Max said as she looked at El.

”Yeah, I’ll take the same one except I want milk and sugar in mine. I don’t understand how people can drink plain coffee. It taste like shit.”

”And you know this because you have eaten shit?” Will said as he flinched while taking a sip of his drink.

El didn’t reply, instead she just gave him the middle finger and everyone started to laugh.

They all talked, drank and ate food until it was time for the café to close up around 6 PM which El thought was pretty weird but what can you do about it.

They party parted and everyone went back to their home or work.

El’s house wasn’t far away from the café. It only took 5 minutes to get there since it was a block away.

As El entered her small apartment, taking off her shoes and jacket and putting her bag on the floor, she shouted ”Hey I’m home! Anyone here?” but El didn’t get a answer.

Home alone then, alright. She then went to her room, to her bathroom and then turned the shower on and took a nice long shower. Rinsing the dirt and the exhausting day she was through. When she was done, she put some nice clothes on and went to the kitchen and took out some ramen noodles and heated it up in the microwave. She really needed to go grocery shopping. Tomorrow. Maybe.

El then went to her tiny living room and turned the tv on and started flipping through Netflix before deciding on ’Once Upon A Time’. She just loved that show so much. A story about magic? Wow she could definietly use some of that right now.

As she is watching the tale of Emma Swan and her grilled cheese sandwich, she hears the door open.

”Hey I’m home!” came the sound from a familiar voice.”

”Hey Liam!” El said as she paused the show and went up to her boyfriend and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

She doesn’t know why but every time she kisses him, it almost, key word _almost_ , reminds her of someon-

”Once Upon A Time? Really?” Liam said as he took a look at the TV before looking back at her again.

”What? Emma Swan is amazing and she is super tough. I mean she has been through so much yet she puts all her problems aside to help her family, I mean that’s-”

”Amazing, I know. You’ve told me.”

”Well you keep asking so...”

”Alright alright you’re right. I’m super tired baby so I’m going to take a shower and then head to bed. If that’s okay?” Liam said as he walked to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water.

”Um, yeah... Yeah sure do that. Are you going to have these disgusting noodles?”

”Nah, you can have them. I don’t like them you know that right. Besides I already ate with Jason.”

”Oh yeah, I forgot sorry.”

Liam didn’t say anything. He just smiled and then went to his and El’s room.

El liked Liam. Really she did. They met in the café a couple of years ago and they clicked pretty well. They started dating and then he moved into her apartment. He is a great guy. He cares for her and she cares for him too. He has blonde hair and blue eyes and he is tall. Very tall. He is cute and has a great personality. He is everything a girl wants. So why isn’t she happy?

El mentally shook her head and continued watching Netflix. She sat and watched the show for like one or two hours until she began to realize how tired she was. Turning the TV off, she drank some water and put away the box before heading to her room. Liam was already in bed scrolling through his phone and El went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Once she was done, she headed to the bed, sliding underneath the warm covers. She was very tired from all her classes. All she wanted to do was to snuggle with-

”What do you think of this filter?” Liam said making El snap out of her thoughts.

”Huh?” El said as she looked at him.

”Which one? This purple ish one or this one?” Liam said as he showed two filters that kinda looked the same.

”Um, I don’t know. They kinda look the same don’t they?” El asked.

”Um sure but if you look carefully you can see the difference.” Liam replied switching to the pictures. Liam was super into photography. El on the other hand didn’t really understand the point of filters and that sort of stuff so she just made a simple reply.

”Um that one.” El said as she pointed at the purple one. Or was it blue? She didn’t know and she didn’t really care. She just wanted to sleep.

Liam didn’t reply, he was just looking through the pictures. El was so tired that she just wanted to sleep.

”Liam, I’m very tired so I’m going to sleep now. I have early classes in the morning so I should sleep.”

”Yeah yeah, sorry, of course. I should be sleeping too. I have work in the morning.” Liam replied before he gave a small kiss on her forehead.

”Thank you. Goodnight.”

As soon as he switched the lights off, she was already half asleep. Ahh sleep. What a wonderful thing. She loves sleep so much. Much more than food. And people. Probably. For now, at least.

Suddenly, for some strange reason, El wasn’t in her bed anymore. It took a minute before realizing that she was actually by the docks by water. But it wasn’t weird. It was like she was supposed to be there. El started walking around before sitting down on the docks with her feet in the water. It felt nice. The cold water against her feet and the hot sun hitting her face as she watches the water infront of her.

She then heard foot steps on the dock. She didn’t turn around, she just kept on looking at the water.

”Hi El.” came the sound of one person who she could never forget the voice of.

As she turns around. To see that beautiful face of his. The freckles that were splashed on his face. His dark eyes and pale skin with his black hair. Beside her is the only one she can call her own.

”Mike.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Mike.”  
> ”El.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello here is the second chapter! I hope you like it!

”Mike.”

”El.” Mike breathed. He sat down next to El before El launched herself at him, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck. Breathing in his soft sweet scent that she missed so much, she started crying in his embrace.

”Hey El, it’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here.” Mike said as he ran his fingers through El’s honey brown locks. He then started shedding tears of his own. Mike hated it when El cried. It broke his heart. So when he left her, he saw the heavy tears on her face, it destroyed him. But it wasn’t just her. Seeing his family and friends cry because of him, ruined him. So he tried to calm El down, make her stop crying.

But El couldn’t stop. She just couldn’t. She couldn’t stop crying because she misses him. She misses him so much. She wants him back. El would honestly do anything to get him back. But she knows that it can’t happen and that breaks her even more.

”I... I can’t Mike.. I can’t go on. I miss you. I want you. I _need_  you.” El said while she was crying in his hair. ”Why did you have to go?”

”I’m sorry El. I’m so sorry.” Mike said as they broke off from their hug. Mike took El’s face in his hands.

”But you don’t have to cry El. I’m here with you. I will always be with you.” Mike said as he took one of his hands off her face and placed it on her heart.

El looked down and then looked back at him. She smiled and then she noticed his tears and his small smile on his lips. She then does the only thing she can.

She kisses him.

His lips are sweet to the touch. Soft and oh so beautiful. The kiss was long and it was needed. All of their emotions poured into it. Sadness, pain, anger, happiness. Everything was in that kiss. The kiss helped both of them. They stopped sobbing and stopped kissing and put their foreheads against each other.

”I wish you were here. With me.” El said as she started caressing his beautiful cheek with her thumb.

”I know. And I do too. But I’m already with you.” Mike said as he leaned closer to El’s fingers.

”It’s hard to live without you, Mike. I miss you so much. Everything reminds me of you. Everywhere I go, I think of you. And it breaks my heart because I miss you so so so much. I-” El’s voice started to break and she let go of his face and she sat up and started walking. This is too much. Why does she keep doing this to herself?

Mike quickly stood up and started sprinting to catch up with her.

”El!” he shouted but El didn’t listen. She just started crying again.

He caught up with her with his long legs and made her turn around.

”Mike I can’t do this anymore.” El said looking at his face that made her melt.

”I know this is hard. Believe me I know. Do you know how much it breaks me when I see you cry in your bed late at night?” Mike said.

”It breaks my heart El. I miss you too. So much and I’d do anything to make you stop crying. To make you laugh and smile the way you used to.” Mike said looking into her eyes.

”I know it’s hard. But you need to pull yourself together. Because I’m always going to be here with you. Always. You have a life El. You have a boyfriend who loves you. You have the party who need you. You have your dad, Hopper who loves you so much. You have it all El. You can’t give up on that. You just need to try harder. And don’t worry about me El, I’ll be here with you because I know that you’ll find your way back to me one day. But that day isn’t today. You’ll get there though. And I’ll be right here with you when that happens.” Mike said as he took El’s tiny hands in his before hugging her.

El sighed in his embrace as she stopped crying after hearing his words.

”You will find your way back to me. And I’m always going to be with you El. Always.” Mike said as they broke up their hug to look at each other.

”Do you promise?”

”I promise.”

”I just wished that we had more time.”

”I do too. But we will. I promise.”

”I love you so much, Mike. I love you so so so much.”

”I love you too El. So much.” Mike said.

They kissed again as they held their hands together. The kiss was again sweet and romantic. They put their foreheads against each other one more time before Mike started pulling himself away from El.

It started getting brighter and brighter. Mike was getting further away from El and she started screaming his name and she started sobbing again.

”Mike! No please Mike don’t go please don’t Mike! MIKE!” El shouted as he was getting further and further away from her. She started running after him. She tried to take his hand but he was too far away from her.

”I love you El. I love you, I love you, I love you.” Mike said before disappearing into the light.

”Mike!” El shouted. No, not yet. She wanted more time with him. Please no, don’t go. Don’t leave her again. Please...

 

                                 —

”El! El wake up!”

El bolted straight up. She was confused and hurt. Everything was painful. She was at the water and now she’s in her bed. That makes no sense? Looking at her surroundings, she was looking for Mike but then when she turned to her left she saw Liam. A very worried and concerned Liam looked at El. He sat up on the bed and looked at her.

”What happened?” El asked as she started feeling a little bit more calm.

”You were crying again. Over him. You said his name again.” Liam said looking down at his feet before looking at her again. ”You dreamed about him didn’t you?”

El looked at the clock. 3.53 AM.

”I did. He visits me in my dreams from time to time.” she answered looking back at him.

”El... I.. I don’t know what to say. I feel like this whole thing I.. I don’t know. Doesn’t it feel a lot to you?”

”Mike has never and will never be too much for me, Liam.” El said as she straightened herself and sat on the bed a little bit better.

”Look El. I know that you two were together for a long time and his passing has been a lot on you. But El’s been 2 years since that happened. Don’t you think you owe it to yourself to try to move on? I mean you’re together with me.”

”And I am aware of that and I’m so sorry that I’m putting you through all of this. You have been so understanding and you’ve been so good to me and what I’m doing to you, it’s just not fair.” El replied.

”But Liam you have to understand that it’s not easy for me. He was and still is a huge part of my life. I even told you so. I told you from the very beginning that I love another man and that I will always love him no matter what. Mike is the love of my life and nothing can change that. He is my soulmate and I know it sounds so cliché but it’s true. I will never be able to forget about him because I love him. All of this... I’ve told you this already. That I love someone else and will never stop loving him and you told me that you were okay with that. Because I still love you Liam. I do.” El said and started shaking her head.

”But I won’t be able to love you more than I love him.” El said looking down and then back at him.

”I’m sorry. You’re right. You told me all of this El. You made sure that I was aware of your past and Mike. And I was okay with it and I still am! But you know... It’s just-”

”I know, I know. And I’m sorry. It’s not right of me to keep doing this to you. And if you want to leave then I completely understan-”

”What? No El that’s not what I meant! I love you El and I’m okay with it all.” Liam said as he placed his hands on her cheeks, cupping his face.

”Are you sure?” El asked him.

”Yes, I am sure.”

El loved Liam, she did. He was understanding and caring and sweet. But like she said, she could never love him more than she loved Mike. That just wouldn’t be possible. But if he was okay with this then so was she.

”Okay.”

They didn’t say anything more she just smiled and so did he. He kissed her on her forehead before curling up in their bed together (the bed where El and Mike used to sleep in) and Liam wrapped his arms around El before he fast fell asleep. El was still awake though. She looked up in the roof before closing her eyes. Then she heared him. His beautiful sweet and caring voice.

_”I love you El.” Mike said in her mind._

”I love you too Mike. I will always love you.” El said before falling into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannnnddd we are done. That was so sad :( I cried again while I was writing this. Ugh. Anyway what you think? I’d love it if you gave me some sort of feedback. I’d really appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger... welp.. So what is this? What is going on?  
> Side note: I started crying writing this. I did actually cry when I heard the song and I was listening to it as I was writing it but anyways the other chapter will be up pretty soon.


End file.
